Stand Up
by Eternal.Angel
Summary: Only one can bring him back up as the other collapses. TezFujiRyo


September 15, 2007 to September 17, 2007 9REFORMATTED MAY 10, 2010)

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any part whatsoever of Prince of Tennis.  
**Summary: **He feels discarded and torn apart. After rejection, only one can bring him up to his feet again. Enjoy! _And don't forget to review please!_

------------  
_Stand Up_  
------------

* * *

The searing pain tore through his body as he motionlessly stood in the rain, knees straight and stiff, arms swinging dead to the side, racket dropped to the ground. The water splattered onto the ground, streaming down the figure and curves of his well-toned body. His head dipped down low as his white Fila cap protected his face from becoming wet and damp. The wind continued to howl through the dark, stormy night as the rain pounded and formed puddles on the ground. His cap flew from his head and spun on the wet ground, the water damping his hair and rain rolling down his face.

Was he crying? Or was heaven crying?

The same words continued to echo in his mind as his lifeless, golden-like feline eyes stared at the muddy ground, watching the pool of dirty water accumulate and grow in radius for each passing second. The same words etched into his chest as he replayed the same, heart-wrenching memory over and over again. The feeling of pain and rejection, the shattered bond of trust and honesty; it was nothing more than a mere sentence, word to word: "The feeling of pain and rejection, the shattered bond of trust and honesty" was nothing to him. Nothing.

"It just can't happen, because then as Seigaku's pillar of support, it would be meaningless. You would bring everyone down with you, Echizen."

Meaningless? Was being Seigaku's pillar of support the only thing on his mind, to lead his team up and beyond? Was that all in the stoic captain's mind? Echizen was tired of that, waiting for a better response. But, being straightforward as he was, Echizen could not help but disappear into the darkness, his pride useless. It hurt him so much just to live. It tainted his soul to think that he was alive right at this very moment. It was so difficult just to stand on his own two feet, upholding the role as a pillar.

"I could just collapse right now…" he thought.

Soft footsteps clacked on the sidewalk, stepping onto the shallow ditches which formed on the ground. The sound was quiet and nearly silent, and all could be heard were the droplets of rain streaming down from the umbrella and slowly spiraling downwards towards the ground. There was heavy breathing, and continuous fits of coughing, but he took easy, quick strides down the street and made an abrupt turn in the middle of it, heading towards a dark, gloomy tennis court.

It's just so weird to have sudden stirrings hovering around your head. You just…have to do it.

What had brought him here, not even God could answer that, for Fuji Syuusuke was quite the junior high student; a tensai in tennis, sadistic and thoughtful as ever, and serious at other times. But…something in his mind told him that if did not come to attend to this business, a great burden would be placed upon not just his own shoulders, but everyone else around him. Not that he would be affected much of it, anyway.

His azure eyes widened in disbelief as the sight in front of him was scarred into his memory. What appeared to be a dead body lying immobile on the muddy ground, the water seeping through his clothes, revealing his tanned skin through the thin layer of his tennis shirt. His mass of dark-green hair turned to a murky color, unable to identify its original color. It seemed so wrong to see such a sight.

"Echizen, play a match with me," rang a cold voice in the spluttering rain, and silence ensued. No response.

"Echizen, are you being a coward?" The young boy struggled to get up, but collapsed when his elbows gave way.

"Echizen, are you giving up already?" He tried once more, and managed to stand pretty firm on the palm of his hands, his arms slightly trembling.

"Echizen, stand! Hurry up already!" Slowly, the expanse of his stomach and hips lifted off the ground, and he was on his knees now.

"Echizen, what are you going to do about it? Do nothing?

"Your life would be pointless if you don't continue living every second of it!

"Stand, Echizen! STAND!"

Echizen staggered his way up, stumbling as he fell forward, quickly regaining his balance. He slowly opened his eyes, and stared at the blue diamond eyes which began to lose their light…

"Fuji-senpai," hoarsely whispered Ryoma, "Why don't you stand?"

A smile formed across his face, "Because…I can't anymore."

_But I can't do it anymore…because I ran out of time._

_So stand for me._

--------  
_Owari_  
--------

* * *

**A/N:** I have no idea what this is… XD. I'm thinking that it's just Tezuka rejected Ryoma's love and Ryoma has fallen. But Fuji tries to make him stand again when he can't? XDD But this is **dedicated to DarkWing0**. Please review and give me any feedback! I am very happy to be criticized because there is always room for improvement. Arigatou!

Ja ne, and I do not own any part of Prince of Tennis!


End file.
